


"Well, About That..."

by betheflame



Series: Steve Tony Games: Flame's Fluff Fills [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because they appear in one line, Fluff, Getting Together, Identity Porn, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony/Original Female Character in the Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: His brain was whirring about seventy miles an hour and so he did what he always did when he felt out of control.He called Steve.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games: Flame's Fluff Fills [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781239
Comments: 26
Kudos: 299
Collections: Team Fluff





	"Well, About That..."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



> Based on a prompt for Tony's birthday forty-seven years ago in the month of May, this one's a fill for the Steve Tony Games. 
> 
> STG:  
> Fluff Fill: Mutual Pining  
> They Were Roommates + ID Porn

Tony held the fabric between his hands and simply stared. He’d stopped doing Peter’s laundry when he turned 13, figuring the boy needed to learn responsibility younger than he had. But Peter was sick and Tony felt useless and wanted to be fatherly somehow so he gathered Peter’s laundry while the boy was sleeping.

Which is when he found the suit.

He’d thought something was familiar about the way Spider-Man moved - but the reality was so far outside the realms of possibility that he hadn’t connected the dots. He, Tony Stark, genius at large, hadn’t connected the dots.

Which means Peter wasn’t sick, he’d been attacked by a pollen monster the night before.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and could feel his hair turn grey at the thought of his kid - his _baby boy_ \- flinging himself around Queens without…

Without any support.

Tony snapped his fingers. He had contacts at SHIELD. They’d put him in touch with Captain America, he was sure. Hell, his best friend was a high level contractor for them and Steve claims to know the Captain well. He wondered if anyone had Peter on their radar, if they had medicine to help him heal since Tony wasn’t even sure what genetic mutation would have to occur for Peter to be… what he was.

His brain was whirring about seventy miles an hour and so he did what he always did when he felt out of control.

He called Steve.

“ _‘Lo,_ ” the sleepy voice said.

“Oh, Stevalicious, I’m sorry, I didn’t check the time.”

“ _Tony, don’t worry, I was just laying here watching a documentary and I kinda dozed off. And it’s never a wrong time for you to call. What’s up?_ ”

“So you know that Spider-Man the news is on about?”

_“Yeah, the tiny guy who flings himself around Queens. We’ve been trying to get in touch with him._ ”

“Well, do I have good news for you, then.” Tony laughed too loudly for even his own ears, too bright, too much like the sound was covering something. _Covering that you’re in love with Steve and petrified for your kid and you can tell him neither of those things,_ he heard his subconscious say. Which always sounded shockingly like his sister Pepper. “It’s Peter.”

“What’s Peter?”

“Spider-Man. It’s Peter. I’m holding his suit in my left hand and it came from Peter’s laundry -”

_“You don’t do Peter’s laundry except when he’s sick, is he sick, oh my god, is he okay?”_

“No, Mother Hen Rogers, I’m telling you he’s a fucking superhero,” Tony snapped. “And one who fought a pollen monster last night and told me he’s sleeping off a head cold which is obviously not a head cold because he was attacked by a pollen monster from outer space can you even HEAR THE WORDS coming from my mouth, Steven, ohmygod, Steve-”

_“Tony, breathe. I’m on my way.”_

The phone disconnected and Tony simply sat on the couch and kept staring at the suit in his hands. Steve would know what to do, Steve always knew what to do. They’d met when Tony was in college and had acquired an unfortunate stalker. Steve was moonlighting for campus security and had been assigned to keep Tony safe. Tony had taken about three blinks to fall head over heels for the giant blonde man with a heart of gold and they’d been friends for almost twenty years now.

They slowly merged their friend circles. Steve and Rhodey were Tony’s best men at his wedding to Mary Ebersole, and had fought over who would be godfather when Peter was born.

_“Are you numbnuts saying I need the help of a man to raise my godson, should harm come to Mary and Tony?” Pepper raised one elegant eyebrow and stared both men down._

_At this point, Steve was a high level SHIELD operative and Rhodey was being fast tracked to being a one-star general. Pepper owned them both and they all knew it._

_“Of course not, Pep, we’re just -” Steve started._

_“Good, then it’s settled.”_

As their sprawling family solidified - Rhodey and Pep got married and started having children, Bucky and Nat did as well, and Sam and Riley and Carol all settled into a life that worked for them - Steve remained steadfastly single. He told anyone who would ask that his job was dangerous and he wasn’t going to subject anyone to the life it required him to live, that he was fulfilled by the rest of his family and he was happy.

Then, on Peter’s fifth birthday, Mary had a pulmonary embolism and … everything changed. Steve moved into Tony and Peter’s without a word and started simply helping Tony both parent and function. He was there for seven years, actually, and no one commented that his job didn’t get in the way of that… but they all thought it.

Tony refused to look a gift horse in the mouth - the only issue was the subtle torture of having Steve so close as Tony realized he was falling in love with him. It didn’t happen immediately, but about three years after Mary passed, Tony woke up one morning and realized that if his life didn’t have Steve in it permanently, he didn’t know how he’d function.

But Steve was straight, and Tony wasn’t in the business of hitting on heterosexuals, and so he kept his pining under wraps.

Tony heard a key turn in the lock and the front door open. Steve didn’t say a word until he found Tony on the sofa, still holding the suit.

“Tony, pal,” Steve said quietly, “I think I should take Peter into SHIELD.”

Tony blinked up at him a few times.

“I think,” Steve continued, “that Dr. Cho should see him, she’s the head of medicine for SHIELD and I think… please, Tony, just let me take him. I have the Uber waiting.”

Tony nodded and numbly watched as Steve took the stairs two at a time and returned carrying Tony’s child as though Peter was still an infant. Peter blinked blearily at Tony as they passed and must have noticed what Tony was holding because a look of panic dusted his face.

“We’ll cover this after we know for sure you’re not dying of pollen monster spores,” Tony said. He then grabbed his wallet, keys, and phone off the table and followed Steve into the waiting car.

* * *

“He’ll be fine,” Steve said.

Tony looked up from his place on the couch in Steve’s office - a place he’d been somewhere close of a million times - and saw the relief etched on the man’s face. “You were worried?”

Steve’s mouth quirked in a wry smile. “There are parts of me you know better than I do.”

Tony said nothing at that, since he didn’t _know_ what to say to that.

“But yes, I was. There is so much we don’t know about these aliens and… I don’t like that he’s out there alone,” Steve finished.

“I was hoping you could talk to Captain America about that,” Tony said. “See if he’d train Pete or let Pete join the team.”

Steve’s face twisted oddly for a moment before it smoothed back out. “So you’re just going to roll with this?”

Tony shrugged. “Do I have a choice? He’s clearly no longer fully human which means I can no longer be fully knowledgeable about caring for him without some extra training or information, all of which is here, so…. My kid’s a spider, Steve. What is this world?”

Steve rested a firm hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I had a meeting this week with a Norse god. I cannot tell you.”

Tony snorted, which led Steve to snicker and pretty soon the men were laughing so hard that tears were rolling down their faces. When they gathered themselves, Tony turned so his whole body was facing Steve.

“I want you to know that the minute you answered the phone, I knew Peter would be okay,” Tony said, trying as best as he could to keep the adoration out of his voice. “And I love you for it, and not just in the bro way we say it all the time, but in the way that’s probably a little inappropriate but I’m so tired and overwhelmed and I don’t think I care right now, but you are the rock of our lives, Steve, and I love you, and I know these last two years since you moved back out have been good for you -”

“They haven’t,” Steve interrupted.

“-but I just really need to say, wait, what?”

“I never wanted to move out for me,” Steve replied. “I moved out so you guys could be your own family.”

“Steve,” Tony said, furrowing his brow in confusion, “you are our family.”

“You know what I mean,” Steve said with a blush. “You were ready to start dating again and Pete was growing up and I’d just be in the way.”

“Who told you I was ready to start again?”

“I heard you,” Steve said, “talking to Pepper.”

Tony racked his brain. “I literally have no idea what you’re talking about because I’m not ready to start dating in general. I know I played the field a lot before Mary, but now that I know what that’s like, I’m a one-person dude and I know the one person I want. They don’t want me, so I’m quite content. My hand works pretty well.”

Steve snorted. “Yes, I also heard that.”

“Oh please, like you’re a shrinking violet,” Tony sassed back.

“What do you mean they don’t want you?”

“He’s straight,” Tony said carefully, praying that he wasn’t tipping his hat too much.

“Do you love him more than you love me?”

What an odd question. “What do you mean?”

“You just told me that you loved me and not in a bro way,” Steve said slowly. “And I need to know where I stand with this other guy.”

Tony opened and closed his mouth a few times before he got up from the couch and started pacing Steve’s office. “Fuck it, I’m tired and terrified, and fuck it, the dude is _you_. I know this is awkward and uncomfortable, and I swore I’d never say anything, even though Pep and Rhodey have wanted me to to for years and I think Peter knows because he’s mad at me that I won’t just tell you so you can move back in and I-”

Before Tony knew what was happening, Steve’s mouth was on his and he was being hoisted into Steve’s arms. He instinctually wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist and clung on for dear life as Steve nibbled and licked and pressed his way into Tony’s mouth. Steve walked them back to the couch and placed Tony down on it without disconnecting their mouths. Steve was starting to press Tony down into a laying position when Tony pressed his hand to Steve’s chest to stop.

“Wait,” Tony panted. “Wait.”

Steve pulled back, pupils blown with arousal, and breathing just as heavily as Tony. “I love you, too. I moved out because I couldn’t live there and not be with you. I love you so much, Tony. So, so much.”

Tony’s brains felt scrambled. “You love me?”

“Why do you think I’m straight?”

“Because…”

“I’m bi, just like you are, I thought you knew,” Steve said. “I swore you knew.”

Tony blinked a few times. “I know now.”

The pair grinned at each other like lovesick fools for a few moments. Finally, Tony spoke, “I don’t know if I can handle any more surprises, though. Please tell me Captain America isn’t going to walk through the door or anything.”

“Well,” Steve smiled shyly, “about that…”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Put on the Suit Stony Server. ](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS)  
>   
> Oh! And FestiveFerret and I have a [fandom podcast](http://www.podonthesuit.com) if you're so inclined.  
>   
> 


End file.
